Full of Grace
by Selina K
Summary: In the end there was little he could refuse her."


Title: Full of Grace

Author: Selina Kyle

Pairing: Draco/Ginny

Rating: PG-13

Summary: "In the end, there was little he could refuse her."

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just playing with Ms. Rowling's toys.

A/N: Written for Sarea Okelani's "D/G Feast" contest. Mucho thanks to Tori for looking it over.

_Winter here's cold and bitter  
__It's chilled us to the bone._

_- Sarah McLachlan, "Full of Grace"_

Everything was arranged as he had requested. All the ingredients were laid out in gleaming bowls, their aromas mingling in the still-cold air, leaving a pale hint of what the final product would taste like. Elegant fingers reached into a pocketand pulled out a yellowed piece of parchment, laying it out with a reverent air on the table, the wrinkles smoothed out with a gentle touch. Now he was ready.

Draco Malfoy picked up the first bowl and began to measure out its contents.

_Dark chocolate, chopped into small pieces_

He couldn't believe it, no one ever denied a Malfoy! Draco tried again, putting on his most charming face, one that never failed to convince his mother.

"Perhaps we can come to an agreement?" He fished around in his money pouch and pulled out the first item his fingers touched. Sliding the 100 pound note across the counter, he noted with satisfaction the calculating gleam in the old woman's eyes.

Ten minutes later he walked out of the shop, the recipe tucked away in his pocket. Just as he suspected, Muggles were far more persuadable than wizards.

_¾ teaspoon ancho chili powder¼ teaspoon chipotle chili powder_

Draco quickly discovered that his new status, "son of convicted Death Eater", had a chilling effect on his social standing. It had surprised him greatly that he retained his prefect appointment. He wondered often why the old fool kept him on, but he didn't have the nerve to question Dumbledore. In any case, this only made it easier to continue his "project" at Hogwarts. After finishing his patrols, he escaped to the kitchens, where he could work alone and undisturbed.

_2 vanilla beans, cut in small dice_

The cake looked much better this time around. Especially since the chocolate ganache turned out creamy rather than paste-like. Draco quickly cut himself a slice and eagerly took a bite but his face registered disappointment rather than the expected blissful delight. This wasn't right at all! He grabbed the recipe off the counter and mentally checked off the steps. Yes, he added the right amount of chili powder this time. Perhaps it was the sugar? In a fit of frustration, Draco ran his fingers through his white-blond hair, unaware that they were still coated with cocoa powder.

A peal of laughter alerted him to an unwanted intruder. "Love the new look, by the way."

He turned around to face the youngest Weasley, clad in threadbare Chudley Cannons t-shirt and striped pajama pants, lush lips trembling as she tried in vain to keep a smirk from turning into an outright grin.

Draco favored her with his most withering glare, but it seemed to have the opposite effect; instead of running away like the first-year Slytherins, she collapsed in a fit of giggles. He rolled his eyes, muttered a cleaning charm to take care of the mess and turned back to the problem at hand. "Up rather late, aren't you? Then again, the rules don't apply to Gryffindors, so why should that stop you?" he sneered at her.

"Need I remind you that you're breaking school rules as well?" She snatched up a lonely apple from the fruit bowl, biting into its shiny red flesh as she walked over to take a look at his "project".

"You're baking?" The fruit dropped from her slack hand, completely forgotten as she took in the chaos surrounding the exquisite creation. "I didn't even realize you knew where the kitchens were—hey, what are you doing?" she cried out, grabbing his sleeve and causing the cake to wobble precariously in mid-air.

"Tidying up, Weasley." Draco shot her an irritated glance. "Or is that concept so foreign to you and yours?" He flicked his wrist and the cake began to drop slowly into the bin before he noticed the longing look in the girl's eyes. A cunning little plan entered Draco's mind. "Do you have a weakness for chocolate, Weasley?" He bent down to whisper in her ear. "I can assure you, it tastes as good as it looks." This time, the cake drifted nearer to the Gryffindor girl. She stared at it with glazed eyes, a pink tongue darting out to wet her lips. "You can have it…for a kiss," he finished with an evil grin.

Ginny blinked. "You can't—you're not—serious, are you?" she stumbled over her words, confusion and outrage flitting across her face. Suddenly, Draco twisted away from her and the cake returned to its course to the bin. He said in a brisk tone, "Since you're not interested—"

"Wait…oh, alright." Ginny rolled her eyes and heaved a resigned sigh. "The things I do for chocolate…"

_Boil water and add slowly to cocoa mix_

He snaked his hand around her waist and pulled her abruptly towards him. Her mouth opened in protest, and Draco quickly slanted his mouth across hers, taking advantage of her surprise by slipping his tongue across her lips. Sweet and tart, that was how Ginny tasted to him and he deepened the kiss to taste even more of her. At first, she stood stiffly in his arms but Ginny eventually responded, tentatively touching her tongue to his. His grip slackened, allowing her to free herself from his embrace. For one moment, they simply stared at each other, shocked brown eyes meeting coolly assessing gray ones.

"Forget it, Malfoy." Ginny backed away slowly, fingers raised to her bruised lips. "I…I…" she fled the room, red hair trailing behind her like a veil, before he could say another word to her.

_Soften butter, sugar, vanilla bean and vanilla extract in bowl_

Draco had to admit she made a fetching figure, perched up on the counter, bit of creamy thigh showing. He didn't expect to see her here after that last incident.

"I'm here for my cake," Ginny called out as she gave him a smile full of mock-sweetness.

He closed the door behind him and silently examined the girl in front of him. "Came back for more?" he said dryly, a smirk twisting on his lips as he noted the deepening blush on her cheeks. She was really quite transparent, like all Gryffindors. He swept by her and pulled out his wand. Within seconds, bowls, pans and jars came flying out of the cupboards straight to the same spot where Ginny sat, swinging her legs back and forth like a little schoolgirl. She slid off the counter in a hurry, and opened her mouth, but before she could berate him for his lack of manners, a whisk was thrust into her hands.

"You're going to have to make yourself useful…" Draco stepped closer to her, tracing a thumb over her lips. "If you want another taste…"

_Boil cream with the chili powders, add to melted chocolate_

"What do you mean, she's out?" Draco waved a piece of parchment at the nervous house-elf. "It says here that she needs my presence at Malfoy Manor immediately. That she'd taken ill or something…"he drifted off as he realized that the servant had absolutely no idea what he was talking about.

He sighed and threw himself on the couch, waving off the relieved house-elf. He would have to wait until his mother returned to sort out this situation. His mind turned to the note clutched in his hand. If his mother did not send it, then who did?

At least he would be able to return to Hogwarts in time to escort Ginny to Hogsmeade, as she had asked him a few days ago. Draco decided against sending an owl to inform her of his change in plans. No, he would surprise her instead. And while he was here, he might as well stock up on his baking ingredients. The Hogwarts kitchen stores were sadly lacking in quality chocolate.

He raided the manor's cupboards, unaware that Hogwarts was attacked that same night. It took several days before he learned that Ginny Weasley was not among the survivors.

_Pipe the ganache filling in a heart shape, leaving ½ inch around the border_

She was pale, thinner than when he had last seen her, which seemed almost a lifetime ago. Whispering the incantation that would allow him to enter the cell, Draco approached her slowly and set the tray, a slice of cake on it, in front of her.

He tried to talk to her. "The house-elves tell me you're not eating. Maybe you'd care to try this? I added extra chocolate to the filling." Still no reaction from her. He wanted to shake her, do anything to snap her out of this unnatural stillness.

"Is Harry still alive?" she asked quietly, keeping her face firmly fixed to the wall.

He ignored the little twist of jealousy inside him. "Yes."

"Then we still have a chance. If you were ever my friend, you'd help me escape."

"Ginny, don't ask me to do it," he pleaded with her. "I…I can't. I'd rather have you—"

"No, Draco." Ginny finally turned to face him, the desperation in her face forcing him to step back. "I know why I'm still alive." She reached out to take his hands into her small ones, ragged nails pressing deep grooves into his palms. "As long as your father has me, the Order won't act against the Death Eaters. They'll kill Harry!" she sobbed out, her head dropping onto their joined hands. "I can't let them do that."

Draco pulled his hands from hers, and tilted her tear-streaked face to his. When Ginny saw the look in his eyes, she threw her arms around him and buried her face in his chest, whispering "thank you" again and again.

In the end, there was little he could refuse her.

_Place another layer of cake on top_

The liquor burned its way down his throat, and Draco found that he rather liked, even enjoyed the painful sensation. A bitter chuckle escaped from him. This would be nothing compared to what Lucius would do to him once he discovered his treachery.

"And what exactly is so amusing?" His father's voice, colder than he'd ever heard it, sliced through the blessed numbness induced by the alcohol. He staggered to his feet and faced Lucius who looked at him in barely disguised contempt. "Do you realize the irreparable harm you've done to our cause?" he hissed in fury. He pulled his wand out and pointed it at his son. When Draco made no move to defend himself, Lucius' anger only seemed to increase.

"Crucio!"

Draco's mind barely registered the curse before the intense, excruciating pain tore through his body. He felt himself falling to the floor, saw his father approaching through the red haze that fell over his eyes, before his mind went blank and he could remember nothing.

_Carefully frost the cake with whipped cream_

There, he was finished. But the cake looked incomplete and it took Draco a few moments to realize what was missing. He opened the last package on the table and pulled out a red rose in full bloom. He delicately plucked each dewy petal, carefully placing them on the cake. Once finished, he stepped back and admired the confection. He knew that it would be delicious, the cake moist and fluffy, the ganache sweet with just the barest hint of spice.

Draco only wished that Ginny were here to share it with him.

_FIN_


End file.
